Kitsune Sage
by fullyautoaug
Summary: After being pulled into a world that isn't his own, it wasn't long before Naruto found himself battling Gods, mad scientist, deranged zealots and also participating in a civil war...Oh, and he also meets some cute girls. Naruto X Marvel crossover. A.U Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**Read and enjoy please don't forget to review!**

**And if anyone is interested in beta-ing this story just send me a P.M**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything.**

**Prologue: Falling for you.**

"…So I was like you're not supposed to wear white after Labor Day and then I web him up!" Peter Parker said, reaching the conclusion of the story about when he faced off with the Green Goblin. The room was almost completely silent as the rest of his fellow Avengers just stared at him as if he was crazy. "I thought it was funny…" The part-time photographer said in a dis-heartened tone, even his wife, Mary Jane Watson, shook her head in slight embarrassment at the joke. Seriously, she loved him with all her heart but a lot of his jokes fell flat.

"Ok, moving on…" Anthony 'Tony' Stark said in an attempt to relive the room of the awkwardness his protégé accidently filled it with; seriously Peter's a great guy, has a good head on his shoulders and the heart of a true hero but those jokes. "I was thinking earlier today that maybe it's time to confront Doom about his actions of late. He's been sending more and more of his Doombots out and there are becoming real distractions from other problems." A fact well know to most the heroes of New York given how they often found themselves in battle with the robots.

"So what do you propose we do, Tony?" Jessica Drew inquired. "We can either confront him as heroes or we can do it without the costumes."

"Defiantly without the costumes," Luke Cage said, chiming in on the matter. "Doom's already a sensitive man, we go marching up to him suited up he'll be ready for war."

"And another Secret War is the last thing we need." Steve Rogers added. "Nick Fury is still in hiding because of actions. So I suggest we do this diplomatically as Americans maybe we can call up a representative from Washington to accompany us."

Tony nodded positively at Steve's suggestion but still saw the problems that could arise. "There's no reason why we shouldn't be able to talk this problem out with Doom but we still have to approach him letting him know that we are not begging him to stop sending his Doombots out but telling him."

Peter was a bit skeptical at showing even a bit of minor aggression towards Victor Von Doom; the man has a history of placing his own citizens in jail just because he wasn't pleased with way they pronounced his name. "Luke's right, Boss, all it take is one little remark that doesn't make Doom happy and we got a war on our hands."

"I'm aware of that Peter, that's why I want to-!" Before Tony could finish he found himself interrupted by AC-DC's popular song 'Back in Black' emerging from his pocket. "Oh, excuse me one second," The inventor said as he withdrew his phone. "Huh, it's Carol." Or better know to the public as Ms. Marvel.

"Isn't she on patrol?" Jessica asked; it wasn't like Carol to make calls during patrol unless she needed some back up.

"Hello, Carol?" Tony said as he pressed the phone against his ear, from the sound of the background noise it was obvious she was flying.

"_Tony," _He heard Carol began on her end of the phone. _"I'm on my to the tower with an unconscious teenager so you might want to begin prepping the med bay." _There was a slight hint of panic in her voice.

"The med bay?" Tony repeated in confusion, though he didn't understand why she felt the need to bring an unconscious teen here instead of a normal hospital he still found himself getting up from his seat to head off to the medical area of the tower. "Any special reason you're bringing him here?"

"_I'll give you the details when I arrive." _That was all Tony heard before Carol hung up on him.

"Right," Tony muttered as he scrolled through his phone until he found a specify number. "Jarvis began getting the med bay ready for a visitor I'll be joining you there soon." After ending the call it wasn't long before the Stark heir found himself joined by a number of his teammates.

"What this about the med bay, Tony?" Steve asked with a little worry in his voice, he really hoped it was nothing life threating.

Gesturing to the team to follow him, Tony began regaling them about his short conversation with Carol concerning an unconscious teenager.

"What's so special about the kid she had to bring him here and not the closet hospital around?" Luke asked, it wasn't that he had a problem with someone who wasn't a superhero getting treated at the Avengers' tower he was just curious as to why.

"I have no idea." Tony responded as he and his team got on the elevator that led to the medical area. "But I'm sure will found out when Carol gets here."

As the group exited the elevator they came upon the sight of their aged butler, Jarvis readying an assortment of medical machinery. "Ah, Master Stark, you didn't really give me and specifics about what equipment to prepare so I've started quite a few things."

"Thanks you, Jarvis, I just hope we don't need to use most of these things." He said placing a hand on his old friend's shoulder. "You can go now I'll take it from here."

"As you wish, Master Stark." As Jarvis made his way out of the med bay Carol entered and just like previously stated on the phone she was holding onto an unconscious person. At first glance no one was able to get a look at the teen given how fast Carol was moving but once she placed the teen down on the nearest empty bed the whole team moved in to get a good look.

Appearing between the ages sixteen and eighteen, the teen had spiky blond hair that stretched to the nap of his neck, lightly tanned skin, strange whisker marks on his cheeks and a set of vertical red lines that ran underneath his eyes. His clothes were also an oddity to the team of superheroes, a pair of black pants that looked as though they were made for movement, a tight long sleeved shirt that was covered by a dark metal chest plat and a pair of black sandals. And worn all over this was a large battle worn black cloak that was decorated with an assortment of red clouds.

"Anyone else getting a ninja vibe because I'm totally getting a ninja vibe." Peter said, breaking the silence that fell onto the team. "So what's the story with this kid?" He asked knowing that question was most likely skating on everyone's mind.

"I honestly haven't a clue." Carol answered. "There I was just doing my patrol when suddenly I look up to see this kid falling from the sky, after I caught him I quickly flew up to see If I can catch a glance where he was tossed from but I couldn't find any signs of any aircraft." The busty woman explained.

"Maybe he was flying too fast and the G-forces knocked him out." Peter proposed; there were quite a few times during mid-air combat he found himself knocked unconscious only to be awoken just in time by his spider-senses.

"Does anyone here have any idea who he is?" Steve asked since he didn't recognize the kid himself, given how Spider-man and Luke dealt with all sorts of crime maybe they knew him as a street level hero. The general response from the entire team was more or less no.

Once more finding use for his phone, Tony took a picture of the teen's face and begun a search on his global search for the teen's identity. "Just give it a moment, guys. Trust me, if the only know image of this kid is him enjoying a rollercoaster a theme park I'll know it." He ensured them only for the search results to be inclusive. "Huh, strange, my search didn't turn up anything." Which was something that was next to impossible, he's global data bank did searches that range from a jailhouse mug shots to Facebook photos and everything in between, if there was any other photo documentation of this teen his databank would've found it. "Okay, so I have no idea who this kid is."

"Hey guys I got an idea." Luke started. "How about we see what's wrong with the kid first and once he wakes up then we can ask him who he is."

"Right," Tony agreed with a nod. "But first let's get rid of that cloak and chest plat before we put him underneath the scanners."

After removing the teen's cloak and chest plat the team found two different equipment pouches, one strapped to his leg and the other attached to the back of his pants. "Called it!" Peter said victoriously as he came across smoke bombs, kunai and metal wire. "This kid's totally a ninja…or a thief."

"Huh, what ya make of this?" Jessica muttered as she looked over the inside of the teen's cloak, not only was the thing layered with metal mesh but it was also had a lot of pouches that held scrolls. "Missions or secret information?" Before Jessica could make a move to sate her curiosity the sound of Steve's voice stopped her.

"Whatever they are they aren't any of our business." Steve informed his fellow Avenger.

Now that the teen was relived of his cloak, armor and equipment, Luke wheeled him underneath the scanner and gave Tony a quick thumb's up.

Nodding affirmation, Tony pressed the button on the main computer console to activate the scanners.

Once the scanners did their job, the team watched as the computer's monitor began to fill with information. "So did the scanners figure out what's wrong with the kid?" Carol asked, out of all of the team she was the most concerned given that she was the one who rescued him before he became a stain on the pavement.

As Tony digested all of the information his scanners gathered he couldn't help but stare wide eyed at the unconscious teen. "Uh, well how do I put this?" He said in a contemplative manner. "The kid is healthy, very healthy but that in itself is wrong."

"What you mean that, Boss?" Peter asked.

"Well for one thing Peter, the kid bone and muscle density is above what an average human's would be, his metabolism is something akin to Steve's own and also I'm picking up a energy signature coming from within his body, a strong energy signature. And those are just a few things among others." Tony concluded.

With a low whistle, Luke focused back on the spiky haired blond. "So mutant?"

Tony shook his head negative. "No. But I can tell this kid was born with powers."

With a sigh, Carol shook her head. "It's never that easy. So can you trace this kid's roots? Maybe we can figure out who's his parent are."

"Been there done that." The inventor informed the woman. "And just like before I've got nothing."

"Okay, I'm starting to believe this kid isn't from here." Jessica commented; given some of the past adventures they've shared together it wasn't hard to guess what she was referring to.

The entire team shared a brief look with each other before Tony decided on something. "Well there isn't anything physically wrong with the kid so lets just let him rest for the time being." As the Avengers began to make their way towards the exit a sudden loud air intake caused them to quickly turn around.

Now sitting upward, the blonde teen was taking sharp inhales of air and looking around with a panicked look on his face.

Seeing the teen was now up, Ms. Marvel was the first to response, in the blink of an eye she was at the blonde's side. "Hey, hey, you're okay kid." She said in a comforting tone, as her eyes met the teen's she was greeted with an unusual sight, while his left eye was a bright blue his right was blood red with three black tomoe circling the pupil. _'Well that's unusual.'_

It was the gentle hand on his back that kept the teen from lashing out violently. _"Where am I?" _The blonde asked in a langue everyone recognized to be Japanese.

"Do you speak English?" Carol asked, she hoped for a positive answer otherwise this whole conversation would be more difficult then it should.

"_Nani?"_

"Damn." Carol muttered before turning to her fellow female Avenger. "Jessica, you wanna take it from here?" It was known through out the team before Jessica had a career as a hero she was a spy, a job that required one to be fluent in a variety of languages.

"Sure," The raven-haired woman said before she walked over to the teen and began speaking in Japanese. _"Hi I'm Jessica Drew and you are?"_

Hearing his native language being spoken, the teen was able to calm down. "_I'm Naruto, Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki and how come I was able to understand what you said but not that other lady?"_

Jessica gained a surprised look at the teen's question, how could he not recognize the English language it was spoken worldwide. While this was putting more fuel to her guess that the teen might have come from other world it was still strange to know that they must've only spoke Japanese.

Meanwhile, as the rest of the team stood patiently as the blonde talked with Jessica, Tony was activating the translator application on his phone. "Here," He said handing Jessica the small device. "Get him to speak into this."

With a nod, Jessica held the phone in front of the teen before continuing with her questions. _"Now Naruto do you know the reason why my friend here," _She made a motion towards Ms. Marvel. _"Caught you plummeting towards the ground while unconscious?"_

"_I was what!?" _Naruto yelled as his heterochromia eyes widen. Thanks to the translator the rest of the team was able to make out the blonde's words. _"Wait, where am I now?"_

"You're currently located in the medical bay of the Avengers tower." Tony answered with the translator ensuring his words were understood by the teen.

"_Huh?"_

"You know the Avengers tower, Manhattan New York?" Luke said to the teen, if he didn't recognize what New York was chances are he was either heavily sheltered his whole life or just wasn't from their dimension.

"_I…I have no idea what any of those things are." _Naruto admitted while scratching his hair in confusion. _"Can you guys just please tell me what part of the Elemental Nations we're in?"_

Crossing her arms over her bust, Carol turned to Steve since he was the most well traveled Avenger. "Captain?"

"Never heard of the place." During his tenure as a solider in the United States' Army, Steve often found himself leading an assortment of platoons into battle all across the world but never within his travels did he hear of any place called the Elemental Nations.

"Okay, Jessica called it. This kid isn't from this dimension." Luke announced only to get a nod of agreement from the rest of the team. "Say, kid, what's your story? How'd you get here?" The hard skin man asked, knowing his question would be delivered to the teen by way of the translator.

"_Ugh, last thing I remember I was fighting Dazno-teme and then I work up here."_ Thanks to Sharingan in his right eye the memory of his battle with the aged dictator was vivid but he still didn't understand how he ended up here.

'_Hmm, whatever sent him here must've occurred during his fight_.' Tony thought. However, before he could ask for any specifics about the battle the sound of a grumbling stomach interrupted him, much to the Avengers' amusement. "Well it seems someone's hungry." Once the words reached the teen by way of the translator he gained a sheepish grin. "Hey, Jessica you mind getting Naruto here a bite to eat while I make a call."

With a nod, Jessica took Naruto's hand and began leading him out of the room.

"So who are you planning calling?" Luke asked.

"Emma Frost."

**-Line break-**

"Jeez, he really can pack it away." Peter commented as he watched Naruto basically inhale his third double cheese-burger, given that a lot of his friends make up parts of the super powered community he was somewhat used to seeing people with large appetites but this teenager was in a class of his own. In just one forty-five minute sitting, Peter along with his teammates witnessed Naruto eat three double cheese-burgers, two entire pepperoni pizzas, and a cesar salad.

"Heh, I guess the kid really was hungry." Luke said with an accompanied chuckle.

"Now that's the understatement of the year." Carol deadpanned; the word 'hungry' wasn't a good enough description for whatever this kid was going through. But as interesting as Naruto's eating habits were, Carol still managed to notice another thing about teen, for a reason she didn't quite understand, he seemed intent on keeping his right eye shut. _'Huh, I wonder if it would be appropriate to ask.'_

"_Ah, now that hit the spot!" _Naruto proclaimed as he patted his stomach in satisfaction, none of the stuff he ate wasn't nearly as good as ramen but it left him full. _"Thanks for the meal everyone but I really should get back home. Can you point me in the direction of the Elemental Nations?"_

Jessica blinked in surprise at Naruto's statement, he must not be fully aware of his situation. _"Uh, Naruto the Elemental Nations don't exist here."_

"_What do you mean the Elemental Nations doesn't exist? I lived there all my life; it's the place I'm fighting to liberate from Danzo-teme!" _Just like before, Naruto found himself beginning to panic.

Seeing the teen's rapidly raising chest, Jessica placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder in an attempt to calm him down._ "Relax, Naruto, I'm sure we'll be able to figure out a way to get you home."_

"So this is the boy you wanted to see, Tony?" Jessica heard a voice say behind her, a quick turn of the head revealed it was the head mistresses of Xavier's school of the gifted; Emma Frost.

After calling Emma and informing her that her powers were needed at the tower, Tony sent the Quinjet to retrieve her. "His name is Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki and I need your help and tearing down the language barrier."

Placing her hand on her hips, Emma's icy blue eyes narrowed in on the teen, besides those odd facial markings he didn't seem any different from anyone else. "Fine, I'll lend you a hand but I expect those computers first thing next week."

"Well do, Emma," Tony replied with a nod, it was nice to know the beautiful mutant was no longer using her powers for her own selfish gain but now for her students. "Jessica can you inform Naruto about what Emma is going to do."

"Sure thing, Tony." She said before switching to Japanese. _"Okay, Naruto, Emma here is about to teach you the English language in the blink of an eye."_

"_How in the hell is that possible!?"_ Naruto asked with an arched brow, learn an entire language so fast. Impossible.

"_Emma's a telepath, in fact, she one of the most powerful telepaths in the world." _She informed the teen. _"But don't worry she's not going to pry in any of you're personal business."_

"_Uh, what's a telepath?" _He asked with a tilt of his head.

"_Well basically she can enter your mind and do stuff there."_

After hearing Jessica's quick explanation, Naruto gained an uneasy expression as he recalled the Yamanaka shinobi that Danzo sent after him and his friends. _"Uh, I really don't know about that, I mean you guys have been awesome to me but letting some mess around in my mind doesn't sound safe." 'And I'm not talking about just my safety…'_

"_Trust me, Naruto she won't do anything to hurt you."_

Given the harsh environment he grew up in, Naruto knew he shouldn't just trust them but his instincts were picking up anything bad. _"Okay, I'll allow it." _The blond relented.

With a nod, Jessica turned to Emma and gave her a nod. "You got the green light."

Striding towards the teen, Emma gently placed both her hands on the teen's temple and began to focus. A mastery of the English language and basic knowledge of their world, those were the things Tony wanted her to give the kid. After a couple of seconds have past, Emma released removed her hands and turned towards Tony.

"Done?" Tony asked.

"Done." Emma confirmed.

Clapping his hands together, Tony turned his attention towards Naruto. "Hey, Naruto, can you understand me now?"

After taking a couple of more seconds to decompress, Naruto nodded his head. "Yeah, I totally can understand you, and…and I know stuff about this place I didn't know before. It's wow, just wow."

"Now that we finally have some proper footing to stand on, you can finally tell us exactly how you got here."

**Done and done. Okay, first thing first the Naruto I'm using is from a A.U Naruverse so is backstory will be different. In the next chapter I'll go more into it. Until next time!**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks for the reviews everyone I really appreciate the feedback.**

**First thing first I want to address the disappointment some of you guys feel about Naruto's personality. Well I'm sorry but I'm not changing his behavior…dems the breaks.**

**In this chapter you guys will learn more about Naruto's history and our blonde hero will travel outside of the tower.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter one: Every hero has an origin story. **

"It's like I said before; I honestly don't remember how I got here." Naruto said as he crossed his arms over his chest, with absolutely no problem he could easily recall the fight and even the days leading up to it but the ending itself was a mystery to the blonde. _'At some point I must've been knocked out otherwise I'm sure sensei's Sharingan would've helped me remember.' _He mentally noted. But that idea was flawed, Naruto knew if Danzo was able to knock him unconscious there was no way in hell he was ever waking up again.

Given Naruto an understanding nod, Tony dropped that matter since it seemed the young blonde wasn't able to recall any details on his dimension leap. "Well let's just leave that matter along for the moment and you can just tell us about yourself."

"About myself?" Naruto muttered. "Okay, well the basic things about me are my name is Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki, I'm sixteen years old and my parents are Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. The things I like are; ramen, a good fight, true friends and honoring the memory of my teachers. The things I hate are; dictators, seeing defenseless people getting hurt, enslavement, war and…that bastard **Danzo!**" The last part came out as a growl.

Based of what she just heard, Jessica couldn't help but compare Naruto to the people of her world._ 'If he was born here there's no doubt in my mind he'd be a hero like the rest of us.' _Similar thoughts were also rattling around in the other Avengers' heads as the processed Naruto's introduction. "So earlier you mentioned you were fighting to liberate your homeland, care to elaborate on that?" The former spy asked.

"Actually I wasn't fighting to free my homeland exactly," Naruto admitted. "I grew up in a place called Uzu no Kuni and unlike the rest of the Elemental Nations it was out of Danzo's reach so my childhood was relatively nice until one day that asshole tried his hand at invading Uzu no Kuni.

"So how did that turn out?" Carol asked as she begun to finding herself engrossed in the story along with the others.

"Unsuccessful." Naruto responded with a smirk as he remembered how a number of Uzumaki used their **Suiton (Water Release)** to destroy Danzo's navy. "That day my clansmen showed Danzo that the Uzumaki were not to be fucked with!" There was a notable tone of pride in the whisker-marked teen's voice as he made that declaration.

"You mind if I take a guess at the next part?" Luke asked Naruto only to receive a thumb up." After getting attacked by the Danzo-guy's people you began to wonder more about the outside world so you decided to research into it and once you found your answer you were not happy, so you decided to stick your nose in a problem that wasn't your own." The smirk on Luke's face showed he approved of Naruto's decision to go help.

"Yep," Naruto chirped. "You hit the ball right out of the park…wait, why did I say that?" After taking a brief moment to think about the saying, the teen shook his head and got back to his story. "Anyway, like Luke said I wanted to help the people who were suffering under Danzo's rule so I trained my ass off and left Uzu no Kuni, much to anger of my clan."

"Didn't your parents object?" Emma asked, she could've easily read his mind but she made a promise to leave the teen be.

Naruto gained a solemn look on his face at the mention of parents. "My, umm, my mom and dad both died on the day I was born."

"Both!?" Peter said, with a shocked look on his face. "Do you know how?"

Glancing downward, everyone just assumed Naruto was looking at ground underneath him. "It's complicated and let's just leave it at that."

Feeling the shift in the room, Tony was quick to get everyone back on track. "So once you left your homeland how'd you do?"

"The first couple of months were not easy at all because I had to get used to blending in and fighting tactics I wasn't used to seeing. But once I was finally getting used to the new groove of my life I began to do whatever I can do to help; I'd sabotage weapon shipments, destroy troop rations, and intercept messages and other stuff. However, after three months I finally learned every move I made every action I took wasn't anything more than minor annoyance, tch, I should've been figured that out." The blonde teen said as he recalled his useless actions.

"So at that time you must've figured it was either go big or go home?" Hearing Naruto's story, Peter couldn't help but remember all the times he tried to hinder the Kingpin in his criminal exploits only to be pegged off as a simple annoyance to the man. _'And now he's in jail paying for his crimes.'_

With a nod, Naruto confirmed Peter's guess. "Exactly, I was tired of not having any real results so I decided to seek out the Akatsuki; they're basically the only resentence group who had any real effect against Danzo." Raking a hand through his blonde hair, Naruto had to fight the urge to punch something as the days of being a member of the Akatsuki filled his head. "It took me a lot of questions and a lot of fighting before I could find a member of the Akatsuki. And when I finally did find them it took me even longer to convince them I'm not one of Danzo's people."

"So now that you were apart of a bigger group were you able to accomplish anything?" Steve inquired while comparing the Naruto's story to his days when he and his platoon would battle against Red Skull.

"Yeah," Naruto softly said. "When I joined the Akatsuki I made a lot of friends and together we were able to score some notable wins against Danzo, but…"

"What is it?" Jessica asked, once more making the effort to place a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"It's just, some of the things we did just to get a win over Danzo, they…they just didn't seem right and they still don't seem right." Naruto almost drew blood with how hard he was biting his lip. "I understand what we were fighting for…but…"

"You really shouldn't do that," Naruto heard Steve say, according to the information given to him by Emma, if there was anyone who knew anything about cruelty of war could be it was Steve. "When it comes to war dwelling on the things you've is a surefire way to ended up becoming a shell of your former self, trust me I know, if there's anything you need to reflect on reflect on the people you help."

"Huh, I don't really know why, but, I want your autograph." That got a few chuckles out of the heroes.

"Say, Naruto, I got a quick question if you don't mind?" Ms. Marvel said.

"Shoot."

Raising a hand she pointed directly at the blonde shinobi's eye, his right one to be exact. "How come your right eye looks very different from the left and also why do you keep it closed." Carol also wanted to ask about the whisker marks and the red lines underneath his eyes but she past them off as war paint.

"My right eye." Naruto muttered as he opened said eyelid to expose the Sharingan underneath. "This was actually a gift from a friend, Obito Uchiha."

"A gift!?" Peter said in shock. "Your friend gave you an eye as a gift, why not a nice gift card?"

"It was his dying decree that took possession of his eye so I did."

Peter wasn't the only person confused by Naruto's claim. "Why an eye?" Jessica asked as she absentmindly stared at the blood red orb.

"Because it's weapon, a powerful weapon," Naruto answered through gritted teeth. "And he wanted to make sure it didn't fall into the hands of the wrong person." _'Like his other eye did.'_

The term 'weapon' made Tony even more interested in learning about Naruto's right eye. "What exactly can your eye do?"

"Stuff," Naruto answered. "To be honest I'm not really comfortable going into details on my techniques, but there is one thing I'm willing to share…"

"And that is?" The Stark asked.

"Is that this eye of mine, is most likely going to be my ticket home." Naruto said with a knowing grin.

Raising a delicate eyebrow, Emma voiced her skepticism. "Oh and just how is an eye going to assist you in something as serious as waking up in another dimension?"

"Simple," Naruto started while he idly tapped the space underneath his right eye. "When I got the eye I got all the perks that came with it and one of them just so happens to deal with this dimension stuff."

'_That sounds familiar.' _Tony thought as the team of Cloak and Daggers came to his mind, Cloak powers revolved around him being able to manipulate the space and time. "So let me guess, your eye allows you to teleport?" While it was an interesting power it was nothing new to Tony or his team, what he was more interested in were the abilities Naruto wasn't sharing. And that was something that could easily be solved by pulling Emma to the side, however, Tony decided against it since Naruto didn't seem like a bad kid.

"Eh, yeah." Naruto answered. "So if you don't mind could you guys just hand me my gear and I'll be on my way."

Jessica blinked in surprise at how simple Naruto made it sound. "You'll be gone just like that?" Usually when interdimensional traveling was involved things were extremely complicated.

"Yep, all I have to do is picture where I want to go in my head, activate my technique and that should be it." Naruto said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Though Tony had his doubt it would be that easy he still sent the message to Jarvis to being Naruto his gear. It only took Jarvis a short two minutes to arrive with all the blonde teen's equipment.

Once he was handed his things, Naruto wasted no time in putting on his chest plat, equipment pouches and cloak. "Alright, I'm ready."

"Don't you need some space?" Luke asked, he and his team were currently only a few feet away from the teen and it would be a problem if they caught in whatever Naruto was planning to do.

As Naruto focused chakra into his right eye the tomoe markings began to spin at a steady pace. "Nope, that won't be necessary. Thanks for saving my life and for the weird food, you guys seem cool and it would've nice getting to know your world but I have things to wrap up at home."

While most of the Avengers were bidding Naruto a goodbye, Tony watched the proceedings with a critical eye.

"**Kamui (Authority of the Gods)!" **The moment those words were uttered a distorting effect could be seen surrounding Naruto's body and slowly he began to disappear into thin air…only to return a second later. Silence filled the entire room as Naruto stood as still as a statue.

"Well…this is awkward." Jessica said, breaking the silence.

"Huh, I really thought that was going to work…"

"You don't sound that disappointed." Luke noted; if he was in the same position he would be outright panicking.

"That's because I've still got an ace up my sleeve." Before anyone could ask him what it was, Naruto bit into his thumb and began running trough a series of hand seals, much to everyone's confusion. **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summing)!" **He yelled before slamming his hand on the ground.

Most of the heroes in the room found themselves fighting the urge to snap into action once the cloud of smoke appeared. "Man, this guy is just full of surprises!" Peter exclaimed as he waved the smoke out of his face, no spider-senses meant whatever Naruto was doing was not dangerous.

As the smoke slowly faded away a number of eyebrows rose as a fox came into sight. The golden furred fox was around the same size of an average full grown house cat and wrapped around its neck was a black bandana. But as surprising as the fox appearance was everyone was shocked further as the animal began speaking. _**"Naruto? Is it really you?"**_

"_You sound really surprised, Kagaya-chan." _Naruto said in his native tongue. _"Didn't I just summon you yesterday?"_

"_**Yesterday!? Naruto it's been two months since you've summoned me!"**_

"_What!?"_ Now that was able to get a reaction out of Naruto.

"Uhh, Jessica, you mind filling us in?" Luke asked in a hushed voice, it seems whatever was said to the blonde was enough to have him freak out.

"_You must be going crazy or something, Kagaya-chan, I clearly remember summoning you yesterday to help me come up with an escape plan in case my infiltration of Konoha went south."_

The vixen shook her head in disagreement. _**"Ne, Naruto, it really has been two months. The only reason the Kitsune elders didn't declare you dead was because your name never faded from the contract." **_Kagaya explained.

Running a hand through his hair, Naruto was fighting the urge to hyperventilate. _"Two months, two months, two months…" _He repeated as if it was a personal mantra. _"Are you sure?"_

"_**Of course I am!" **_She exclaimed. _**"When you first went missing I did everything I could to find you; I tired to reverse summon you, sent out scouts, I even broke into a number of Danzo's prisons to see if you were being held."**_

Finding the new information hard to digest, Naruto fell onto the ground. _"What about the Akatsuki? Are they still operating?_

Suddenly Kagaya found it hard to meet Naruto's eyes._** "Once you went missing after your fight with Danzo, that scar-faced bastard put all his resources into wiping out what was left of the Akatsuki. There's no one left, no one."**_

**-A week later-**

"So this is where you've been hiding…" Tony said as he came upon the sight of their interdimensional visitor sitting atop the Avengers' tower. After learning that Naruto's stay in their universe was going to be longer than what he expected, Tony offered the teen an apartment in the tower and also had Jarvis stock his closet full of clothes. Walking next to teen, Tony trailed the blonde's line of sight to Manhattan's skyline. "Enjoying the view?"

"I just needed some air," Naruto muttered without adjusting his line of sight, with his shinobi gear put away, the blonde was dressed in an outfit that consisted of a sleeveless orange hoodie over a black tank top, jeans and a pair of black sneakers and finally covering his right eye was a black eye patch.

From the tone of Naruto's voice it was obvious he was still feeling down about the news his fox friend informed of, not that anyone could blame him. "Well, I'm glad to hear that, Carol was actually a day away from dragging you out."

Turning away from the city, Naruto's single eye locked on Tony. "Not that am complaining or anything but why are you guys so nice?" Outside of Uzu no Kuni finding a friendly face in the Elemental Nation was a rare occurrence thanks to Danzo's poisonous effect on the people.

"It's kind of what we do." Tony answered with a smile. "So now that you're done dwelling in the darkness of your room what's your next move?"

"I was thinking," Naruto began while rising from his seated position.

"About?"

"Going out for a walk."

"Ah, so you've finally decided to take in the New York sights?" Wait till he tells Carol and Jessica, those two will be happy to hear Naruto was leaving his slump.

"Yep, Kagaya-chan wants to go sight seeing." On that cue the vixen crawled from out of Naruto's hoodie and onto the top of his head.

"I see," The Stark heir muttered as he looked at the grinning fox, one thing he learned about Kagaya during the past week was that she enjoyed exploring. "Should I get you two a tour guide?"

"Won't be necessary." And with that Naruto stepped over the edge of the building much to Tony's immense surprise. Channeling a steady stream of chakra into his right hand, the blonde glided across the surface of the building. "We'll be back in a couple of hours, Tony!"

As Tony watched Naruto jump off into the distance he reached into his pocket and withdrew phone. "Computer," He began, speaking into the phone. "Hone in on subject Kitsune's energy signature and keep eyes on him until he returns to the tower." It didn't take long for the advanced Stark computers to processes and carry out its programmer's orders. Squashing the feeling of guilt that was raising in his chest, Tony silently reminded himself that he wasn't spying on Naruto to find out what he could use against the teen but instead how he could use him.

**-With Naruto-**

"_**I hope you don't get lost." **_Kagaya comment from atop Naruto's head. _**"Because earlier I was told by Jessica-chan that Jarvis will be preparing steaks tonight and I don't want to miss out." **_While she didn't know about her summoner, Kagaya was enjoying all the perks that came with staying in the Avengers' tower, in facts the stories she told of the tower caused more than a few other foxes to become jealous, which would later be the reason why Naruto's apartment would be filled with summoned Kitsunes.

"_No need to worry," _Naruto ensured the kit while he jumped from rooftop to rooftop with practiced ease, it was good thing Kagaya was using chakra to stay attached to Naruto's head otherwise she might've falling off because of his acrobatics. _"We'll make it back before dinner." _

"_**Hmph, we better."**_

As Naruto fought the urge to roll his eyes at the greedy fox he suddenly found himself pausing in his movements as a familiar scent hit his nose.

"_**What's the matter, Naru-chan? Why'd you stop?" **_Kagaya asked in confusion.

"You don't smell that, that heavenly scent." Though he'd understand if she didn't, this city was a myriad of all sorts of smells.

Propping herself upward, Kagaya began taking a couple of sniffs in an attempt to find out what was catching Naruto's attention, it took a number of tries before she was able to successfully find the scent. _**"Why am I not surprised? Ramen." **_Of course he would be able to somehow pick up on the smell of ramen.

"_Directions, Kagaya, give me directions!" _The shinobi demanded, given all the different food he'd taste while he was here, Naruto wasn't sure if ramen existed in this world.

Now it was Kagaya he was fighting the urge to roll her eyes. _**"Eight hundred and seventy-two meters northeast." **_Thanks to training by her parents and the experienced she's gained during her years as Naruto's familiar, Kagaya's sense of smell was ranked among the best of her clan.

Feeling eager at the thought of his favorite food, Naruto took off in a burst of speed. "Ramen here I come!" The blonde shinobi shouted with a grin as he leapt from building to building. After clearing four different rooftops in a matter of seconds, Naruto arrived at his destination. Instead of the ramen bar he was expecting to find, the whisker marked teen was surprised to come across a blonde haired girl sitting on a blanket with a bowl of steaming ramen next to her.

If he had to guess, Naruto figured the girl to be around his age if not a year younger, she was dressed in a low cut black shirt that exposed her tone belly, a black mini-skirt, and knee-lengths purple stockings, all in all, she looked cute. With a tilt of his head, Naruto watched as the girl turn her head towards him and smile. "Took you long enough, Whisker." Given her tone she sounded as if she knew Naruto. "Now get down here before your ramen gets cold."

"_**Do you know her Naru-chan?" **_Kagaya asked.

"_Nope," _Naruto answered as he observed the girl. _"This is my first time leaving the tower since I got here." _With a cautious mind, the shinobi began walking towards the strange girl. "Umm, hi there miss…"

"Layla Miller and its nice to meet you Naruto."

"How do you…"

"Know your name?" She finished for him with a mysterious smile. "That's because I know things."

Naruto could only blink at that comment. "You know things?" It was obvious that comment held a deeper meaning but currently it was going over the blonde's head.

"Yep," The now named Layla chirped in confirmation. "I know things and one of the things I know is that you like ramen," Patting an empty spot on the blanket, Layla told him she wanted him to join her.

"_**Keep you guard up, Naru-chan."**_ Kagaya warned as Naruto took the offered seat.

Layla could only smile at the talking vixen. _"Don't worry, Kagaya, I'm not going to do anything to hurt Naruto, I just want to talk to him." _She said while handing Naruto the bowl of ramen.

The moment the bowl was placed in his hands, Naruto used an immeasurable amount of his willpower and stopped himself from digging in. "Seriously, how do you know me?"

"Okay, so you remember Tony's explanation on mutants?" Getting an affirmative nod from her fellow blonde, Layla continued on. "Well I am one of them and my power is to know things."

"Can't you give me anything better than that?" At this point Naruto had forgot being cautious and began taking eating the ramen much to Layla's amusement and Kagaya's annoyance.

"_**Idiot." **_Kagaya muttered, what if the food had been tampered with.

"Well I guess you call me a prophet…" She really didn't like that title but it was closest description of her power she could think of.

With a silent "Oh" Naruto finally understood exactly what she meant by the term 'I know things'. "Well as nice as it is to know that…you know things, I'm still lost on why you set this meeting up."

"Of course you are." Layla said as she began idly kicking her feet. "I could tell you because I know things but I rather show you." Before Naruto could ask Layla what she meant he received an answer by way of a kiss.

"_**Well that was unexpected…" **_Kagaya commented as she looked down at the kissing couple.

It would be two minutes later before the two blonde teens broke apart for air. During his time as a member of the Akatsuki there was a lesson Naruto had to learn fast and that was; always expect the unexpected. But this girl, Layla, and that kiss, was way more than unexpected. "What was that for?"

Wrapping one of Naruto's arms around her, Layla leaned into the taller blonde's chest. "Because I already knew me and you were going to meet eventually and I wanted to get a jump start on things that's why I choose to personally cook that bowl of ramen and hangout on this particular roof." There actually was another reason Layla decided to get in contact with Naruto earlier than she was supposed to but that part was left purposely omitted.

"So me and you…"

"Play twister with our tongues?" That earned a blush from the misplaced shinobi. "We do whenever you're not fighting the good fight…or dealing with your other girlfriends."

"Others girlfriends!?"

Lifting herself from the blanket, Layla couldn't help but giggle at Naruto's shocked expression. "As funny as it would be to go into all your future exploits I think you should get ready for some action."

"Action!? You don't mean…" Cute or not this was thing was moving way faster than Naruto could keep up.

"No. Not that type action," Layla said with a roll of her eyes. "I'm talking hero action."

"_**I'm not going to lie, I'm a little disappointed." **_

"_Be quiet Ero-Kitsune." _ Naruto said in a chastising tone before turning his attention back to Layla. "I'm a bit lost on the concept of hero action."

"Well In less than one minute a police chase is going come speeding through here and the bad guys are most likely going to get away unless the cops get some help a hero." The X-factor member explained. "Plus this'll be a good way to make your debut."

"My debut?" Was she trying to confusion him?

Instead of a verbal answer, Layla grabbed hold of Naruto's arm and began leading him towards the edge of the building. "Don't worry about that now. Just be sure to stop car in a way innocent bystanders don't get hurt, disarm the bad guys, don't kill just disarm, and smile for the camera!"

There so many other questions Naruto wanted to ask the girl but before he could fix his mouth to say anything the sound of cop car sirens filled the air. A quick glance down the street revealed a squadron of black and white cars chasing a single red car. Without given it a second thought, the shinobi removed the eye patch from his right eye and dropped into a crouching position. "What am I doing!?" Naruto wondered aloud as his Sharingan tracked the criminals' car.

"You're doing what you were born to do Naruto and don't worry; we'll see each other soon enough!"

"_Kagaya-chan?"_

"_**Yes, Naru-chan?"**_

"_Time to go to work."_

"_**Of course it is." **_The vixen said with a grin.

Once Naruto saw his window of opportunity open he leapt from the roof and onto the hood of the speeding car. "Pull over now!" He demanded.

"What the hell!?" Was the most popular response among the criminal duo as a teen suddenly appeared on the hood of their getaway car. "Who the fuck is that!?" The masked passenger exclaimed.

"Don't know but soon no will be able to recognize him!" The driver said as he slammed his foot on the brake in hopes it'll send the wannabe hero soaring through the air. However the act failed thanks to basic chakra manipulation. "Shit, grab you gun and blow his brains out!"

Heeding his partner's words, the passenger took his eyes of the blonde teen for a moment to reach into the back in order to grab his shotgun but when he turned around to fire the weapon he was shocked to see a bare hood. "Wh-where the hell did he go?" The pump-action shotgun was trembling in his hand as he looked for any sign of the hero; on the sidewalks a number of spectators watched the proceedings with vested interest.

"No idea, man, but it doesn't even matter because we're-ack!" Before he could even make another could be made, the masked criminal was snatched out of his window and pulled face to face with the blonde teenager. "Who…who in the hell are you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" That was the last thing the man heard before his world went dark by way of a headbutt.

"_**Are you crazy Naruto!?" **_Kagaya said in annoyance. _**"I'm relaxing here!"**_

"_Heh, my bad." _He apologized while rubbing the back of his head. _"I got a little overzealous there."_

"_**Tch, you think and by the way that other guy is pointing some weird stick at you."**_

"_Yeah, I know." _Naruto muttered as he released his hold on the unconscious man. "Oi, you sure you don't want to just give up."

Doing his best to keep the weapon steady, the outmatched criminal's eyes shifted rapidly between the teen hero and the arriving cops. "Listen kid, just walk away and I won't have to hurt you."

"Thanks but," In the blink of an eye, Naruto easily covered the distance between him and the crook. "I'm going to decline your offer." Faster than the man could react, the otherworldly ninja snatched the weapon away and broke it in half.

That display of strength was more than enough to get the man's unconditional surrender. "Okay, okay, I give up. Just don't hurt me!"

"Heh, too easy." As Naruto moved aside to let the officers do their job he was suddenly blinded by a woman holding microphone.

"Hi, Liz Allen, Daily Bugle and you are?"

"Huh?"

**Done and done. Y'know I feel like this chapter is more than an extinction of the prologue but whatever.**

**I'm sure there's a couple of question you guys want to know about Naruto and the Elemental Nation's history but don't worry there will be flashbacks periodically throughout the story.**

**Oh and the next chapter I will be addressing any questions individually so be sure to ask'em!**

**Review please! **


End file.
